


Heart shaped serenade

by ladyprydian



Series: Arthur and Eames's Seasonal Playlist [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames serenades Arthur, yet again. </p><p>Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfic without my express permission. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart shaped serenade

**Author's Note:**

> For involuntaryorange's Valentine's Day Drabble Challenge

Arthur made a small pained noise as Eames continued to sing.

_There’s only you in my life,  
The only thing that’s bright._

Eames, had come to school dressed with a large, red, heart shape, cardboard, sandwich board over his shoulders. He brought his guitar and, for 2 dollars for the student council prom fund, was serenading couples with love ballads.

Eames, who’s guitar needed new strings, who’s voice warbled off key when he hit a high note that wasn’t in his range. Eames who was standing in front of Arthur’s locker singing “Endless Love” by the Lionel Richie and Diana Ross. Eames who sung “All I want for Christmas is you” over the PA system in a crowded shopping mall in December.

So when Eames reached:

_My love, my love,  
My endless love._

Arthur, red faced and blushing, could do nothing but lean forward and kiss him.


End file.
